


The Real Thing

by zzzett



Series: Wincest Love Week November 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Desperation, Dom Sam, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub Dean, Teasing, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: Sam gifts Dean with something he’s wanted for a long time. Prompt: Kinky Christmas presents.





	

“Large load you’ve got there, cowboy.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s shit-eating grin. “Just open it, jerk.”

“Gladly, bitch.” Dean felt excitement bubble up in him as he tore the shiny red wrapping paper, which eventually revealed a leather square box about the size of a stool. He glanced at Sam in suspicion, then slowly lifted up the box’s lid. 

He froze. 

Sam was watching him intently, a smirk threatening to curl his lips. “So?”

“Um… Uh.” Dean blinked rapidly, his jaw slack in shock. “I-Is this what I’m seeing..?”

“Yup.”

He turned to Sam with wide eyes, his lips forming confused o’s before he could speak again. “How did you..?”

“Come on, Dean,” his brother chuckled, “I know you. You’ve wanted one of these since forever, right?”

Dean gulped, looking around in embarrassment. “Maybe, but… This is some luxury stuff, Sam. Tell me you didn’t sell a cursed object or something.”

Sam rolled his eyes again. “I’d just been saving for a while. Couldn’t make it to your birthday though.” He bit his lip. “So, you like it?”

Dean didn’t answer immediately; he gave Sam a look and licked his lips a little.

“… I guess we’ll see, right?”

*

Dean panted on the machine he sat, his mouth slack and eyes half-lidded. His cock was so hard and weeping for release, devoid of touch due to the leather cuffs binding his wrists behind his back. The only thing he could do was grind helplessly on the dildo that kept rotating inside his slick hole, filling him so well and stroking his insides in all the right ways, though not nearly fast enough.

“Sam,” he whimpered to the figure behind him, “h-holy… It’s so… ”

His brother was kneeling on the bed behind him and the sybian, naked only from the waist up. In the twenty long minutes after Dean had settled, Sam had kept teasing him with his hands and mouth, touching him anywhere but his cock, all the while whispering gentle filth in his ear and gradually increasing the speed of the machine. 

“Relax, Dean,” he mumbled, pinching a nipple as he turned the wheel on the control panel just a bit higher. Dean moaned in protest, his poor cock bobbing between his legs. 

“We haven’t even started with the other setting yet.”

Dean closed his eyes and whined in his throat as the rotation continued its merciless, even pace. It felt so good, _fuck_ , better than he’d ever imagined, but he needed more. His brother though seemed intent on prolonging his torture; large hands roamed his sweaty torso, rubbing his abdomen but never going lower, and a knowledgeable mouth sucked on all the little spots on his neck that made Dean’s knees quiver.

Just some touch on his cock, and he would be a goner. His precome was pooling on the sheets beneath- god, he hadn’t leaked this much since his teenage years.

After what felt like forever, he heard a little click, and suddenly he was quaking from the inside.

Dean choked out a gasp and arched his back, his whole body going rigid for a moment. The dildo inside him was now vibrating and _still_ rotating- _shit_ he hadn’t known these things could do both at the same time.

“A-Ahh..!” 

Then he began shaking all over, losing whatever control he’d left over his body and the sounds he was letting out. He could distantly feel Sam smirking into his shoulder as he kept working on Dean, and everything was getting so intense and blurry and _good…_

His sounds began to stutter, hiccupping gasps cutting into his whimpers and moans.

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother, feeling the deep tremors in his body. Dean was burning hot now; Sam could feel the thundering pulse, see the delightful flush spreading throughout his body. Dean’s cock was so red like it’d never been, throbbing and leaking heavily in need. He couldn’t always come untouched and would usually be impatient to try anyway, but Sam was sure he would see it soon. 

He continued subtly turning the vibration up with one hand as his other stroked Dean’s contracting abdomen- waiting for the moment his big brother would inevitably crack and shatter, any minute now, just a little longer…

“Sammy,” Dean wailed softly, turning his head to bury his face in Sam’s long neck. “… amm… y…”

“Shhh, just let go Dean, let it end.”

“C…Ca-n’t..!”

“You can. I’ve seen you do it before. Made you do it.” He turned the rotation a bit higher too. "And I’ll make you again. Give it up, Dean. Let me see it, big brother.”

His stern gentleness coupled with the brutal ministration of the machine became Dean’s undoing. He let out a long low wail into Sam’s neck, which gradually went high and turned into a cry- his cock bobbed sharply to spurt long, thick ropes over and over, the machine milking him dry for almost a minute. 

When Sam was sure he had no more left, he turned off the sybian and held Dean’s slumping form. Dean’s eyes had lost focus and his body still twitched with the aftershocks- Sam took his cuffs off and held him up, the dildo slipping out of Dean’s abused hole. Then he lay his half-conscious brother on the bed and enveloped him in his arms, kissing his hair and face. 

“You okay?” He whispered.

Dean’s eyes focused on him after a moment and his slack mouth curled into a silly grin. “Peachy.”

Sam chuckled. “Merry Christmas, cowboy.”


End file.
